The present invention refers to a multi-functional oven for cooking food, more particularly, to an oven which is electrically powered.
Electric ovens of different types currently exist:
static ovens which comprise a case in which heating resistors suitable for cooking food are housed;
fan-assisted ovens which have characteristics similar to those of static ovens and in addition comprise a fan suitable for keeping the air circulating inside the oven itself; and
multi-functional ovens which have an analogous structure to that of fan-assisted ovens and are also equipped with an additional resistor at the air intake, suitable for heating the air which is circulated in the oven.
Multi-functional ovens comprise a very large number of components and of the additional resistor makes such ovens very expensive.
Moreover, since during operation both the cooking resistors and the additional resistor have to be supplied with electricity, the wattage of traditional multifunctional ovens is very high.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to eliminate the stated technical drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide a multi-functional oven for cooking food which has a limited number of components and, without the additional resistor, can still improve the cooking characteristics of traditional multi-functional ovens and in particular the uniformity of the heating of the food.
Another object is to provide a multi-functional oven which has a restricted wattage with respect to traditional multifunctional ovens.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a multifunctional oven which has a very flexible operation and, in particular, which can also operate as a static oven or as a fan-assisted oven.
These and other objects, according to the present invention are achieved in a multi-purpose oven for cooking food comprising a case wherein are housed: a lower plate which separates a baking chamber from a heating chamber wherein is housed resistor heating means, and at least one side plate equipped with first through-openings which separates the baking chanter from a circulation chamber. The oven has a fan suitable for maintaining the air circulation inside of it, making the air pass through the throughopenings. According to the invention, the oven comprises first means for conveying the air from the circulation chamber to the heating chamber and a second means for conveying the air from the heating chamber to the baking chamber.